


Stoplights, Rain and Heartaches

by 02_mxiii



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02_mxiii/pseuds/02_mxiii
Summary: 7 years after Ash's death, Eiji haven't fully accepted it and still longs for his lover's presence. Until he decides to end his mourning, one rainy evening.
Kudos: 11





	Stoplights, Rain and Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first work to be posted on AO3, so please bare with me since it is my first time here!!  
> \- I hope to everyone who will read this will enjoy and point out my mistakes to improve more.  
> \- Tw // contains minimal spoiler, depiction of death

"It's been years Eiji..." Ibe-san said as if I don't know it to myself. It's been months, but the wound is still fresh as yesterday.

This love... His love... Left a scar in my mind, in my heart, in my soul. "I know Ibe-san. I'll get going now." I gave him a small smile and left the studio. It's been exactly seven years ago. Those years just felt like seven seconds. Just seven seconds of mourning, just seven seconds of crying, just seven seconds of loneliness. How much more can I take? The rain drenched my shoes, like how I am drowning with despair.

The green stoplight turned green. That time, all I could think about was to see Ash again. Even if it means risking my life. What would life even mean without him? He's my happiness, my haven. I took several steps, muffled voices was calling me out but my legs walked on its own. "Ash..." I whispered to myself, getting ready to embrace my incoming demise.

"Eiji." A ray of light shined to me, making me drop my umbrella. Familiar streaks of blonde hair, the loving jade eyes that I missed. "Live for me. Continue being the dawn for others. I love you." His voice sounded like heaven as he said those words to me. An intense pain struck my chest, tears and rain trickled down my face. It's cold. I feel cold. "My soul is always with you." he whispered the same phrase that I wrote for him as he hugged me.

His embrace felt warm and nostalgic, as if we went back to the time we were together. "You're my dawn." He broke from the hug. I smiled at him... "I'll look for you in our next life Ash." "I'll be waiting Eiji. I'll always wait." He said. I wanted to take a picture of him, just to have something to remember him by.

"Eiji!" Sing pulled me away from the cars. "What are you doing?!" He shouted knocking some sense onto me. I looked back to the road, only seeing maybe a imagination of him smiling to me before turning back and walking away.

"I'll never say goodbye to you Aslan."


End file.
